


Another Day, Another Disaster

by what_the_gosh_dang



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_gosh_dang/pseuds/what_the_gosh_dang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is in possession of Phil's private journal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day, Another Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> no triggers, this is supposed to be cute, but i made it so much longer than i intended

Another day, another disaster. Sort of. It started out that way at least.

Phil stood by his locker, stuffing his unread books and unfinished homework into his locker, sighing as he slowly came to terms about the consequences he will have to endure from his teachers. Taking his first class binder into his arms and a couple of books, he tried his hardest shoveling his supplies back into his already bursting locker. Harder and harder he pushed, until he gave one final shove and everything decided to topple out at once. Phil stood, staring at yet another mess he had created. Blowing at his fringe in annoyance, he bent down to pick up his fallen papers. What he didn’t notice was a boy, straight dark brown haired with cocoa eyes, his best friend, bending down to help pick up the monstrosity that Phil had created. He quickly looked up to notice him shoveling his papers into his arms. Phil stood up, smiling, as he crowded his locker once again with ripped papers and old, dirty jackets.

“Thanks for helping me out Dan.” Phil stated as he squeezed the last bit of papers into his locker and locked it tight, eyeing it warily in case the contents tried to jump out of the locker by themselves.

Dan stared at the locker in disbelief, worrying it might burst again at any moment. “Yea sure no problem. I'm surprised that your locker hasn’t exploded yet” He pointed out, turning back towards Phil to respond, smirking.

“Yea I'm surprised too, but I'm glad it hasn’t yet. Just another mess up I would have to clean up on my own behalf.” Phil said, laughing. “So are you still coming over tonight?”

“Heck yea I am! And I’m ready to kick your ass at Sonic, yet again.” Dan exclaimed playfully, sinking his smirk into a heartwarming smile.

Phil smiled back, adjusting the backpack strap on his shoulder. As Dan was about to open his mouth to blurt out another thought, both the students hear the shrieking bell to get to class. Phil gasped in surprise as his eyes widened in worry.

“Dang it, I have to get to the other side of the school!” he exclaimed and took off running down the hallway. “See you after school!” he yelled as he turned the hallway corner, not noticing a book fall from his grip. Dan didn’t notice until he heard a loud thump, to which he turned back around saw the mysterious book on the tiled hallway floor. He walked over to the book and picked it up. He wanted to yell to Phil that he had his book, but he was long gone down the abandoned hallway

He shut his mouth and lowered his arms in defeat; then realizing he was definitely late to class, he quickly turned on his heels and sprinted down the hallway.

Dan sat down at his usual seat in the back of the classroom, near the window so he could look out of his window and think of how many squirrels could have sex in the same tree at once, then proceed to laugh and tell his friend, Chris, who would laugh but smack him for his immaturity. But today, he held a thick book, covered in Pokémon stickers, unsurprisingly since it’s just so Phil, really not paying attention to the teacher in the front of the classroom. Dan still couldn’t get out of his mind of what this book could contain. He fondled the cover, twisting the Pokémon induced cover from front to back, noticing that the whole cover was blank except for the stickers. His fingers slightly stroking the edge of the cover, begging to open the book to look into its contents. Maybe it’s a special book his mom gave his or something, Dan thought innocently. It shouldn’t be bad if I opened it. What could it possibly be? Dan didn’t take his eyes off the cover as he slowly reached for the crease, just about to open the mysterious book-  
“Psst, Dan!” Chris harshly whispered.

Dan’s head snapped up in attention, arm swinging across the desk sending the book flying towards Chris, hitting him in the arm and slamming back onto the ground, causing Chris to back away from the book clutching his arm as Dan watch, face frozen in slight shock.  
Chris hissed slightly at the sharp pain in his arm as he sternly glared at his friend. “God Dan, what the hell d-“he had noticed the strange Pokémon cover of the book on the ground, slowly picking it up, Dan’s eyes widening slightly.

“Well well, what do we have here, Danny boy?” Chris questioned quietly with a smirk, waving the book in front of Dan’s face.

Dan kept his face stern, his arm swinging toward the book in a feeble attempt to get it back. But Chris simply jerked his arm backwards and muttered, “Uh uh uh. You don’t get this back until you tell me what it is.”

“It’s something of Phil’s, he dropped it in the hallway.” Dan muttered back quickly, trying yet again to retrieve the book from his friend.

“Oh it is, isn’t it?” Chris said questioningly. “Well, maybe we could have a little looksy in the booksy.”  
Dan’s face fell at the lame joke Chris decided to make, but he pondered for a moment. Would it really be that bad to just look inside his books? Maybe it’s just an old English book he decided to decorate, it can’t be that bad. Dan tentatively looked towards Chris, who was dangling the book on the side of his desk as he pretended to hear what their English teacher was talking about. However, that didn’t matter to Dan anymore he successfully grabbed the book out of Chris’ grasp and opened the book with matter and appeal.

He turned to the first page and read the only line it stated.

Phil’s Journal.

Dan knew he shouldn’t. Hell, if he did Phil would find out anyway, so of course Dan didn’t want that. But he felt that he was too far into it now to turn back safely. So he turned the page and read the first entry.

Entry 1: 02/09/12  
_Well, this was not the way I expected my freshman year to start. I already have piles of homework due next class, I tried to make friends, but apparently it was ignore Phil day in my history and math class. However, I did meet a cool dude named PJ in my Art class today. He’s really creative, especially when it comes to space. He told me how all he wanted to be when he grows up is a space explorer. He also likes Pokémon, which was enough for me to call him my friend! Or at least hopefully he’s my friend. Maybe I’ll ask him that later…_

Dan shook his head as he flipped more pages to try and get to the present. They were 2 years past freshman year, so there’s gotta be something else. Maybe there was something that Phil wrote about him? No no, he wouldn’t write anything negative about him… right? Dan’s curiosity got the best of him  
as he continued to look for a page- any page- that had his name on it.

15/11/12  
_History was tough today. I don’t think Mr. Haradem likes me very well-_

Nope that’s not it.

16/12/12  
_So excited for Christmas! I get to spend it with my grandparents-_

No.

13/01/13  
_So I just broke my new year’s resolution already-_

No.

14/02/13  
_Well, I'm just so glad that I'm alone again on this holiday. Not that I care, it’s just that Dan has a date-_

Dan paused and creaked his neck to the side as he remembered that day. He had been asked out on a date by Chloe Williams, who was really pretty and everything but he knew she could care less about him. He knew she just wanted a date for Valentine's day, and so did he, just not with Chloe. Either way, Dan said yes due to the sheer pressure of the holiday. When he told Phil, however, he distanced himself from Dan for a couple of weeks: he wouldn’t come over to play video games, talk to him in the hallway between classes, get advice on homework. It made Dan miserable, since all he wanted out of that Valentine's Day was to get a date with Phil, but Dan was too much of a coward to just go up to his best friend since elementary school and just ask him out on a date. He couldn’t ruin his friendship like that.

So how was looking through his journal any different?

Dan kept shoving his conscious to the back of his mind as he continued to overlook the passage.

_-and I mean… I don’t know why that just bothers me. In the past years, we’ve just made fun of Valentines Day and how you shouldn’t have one select day in the year to tell someone you love them, and how you should tell them that all the time. Maybe !'m just over reacting, I can see how that can get boring for someone like Dan; someone so funny, and outgoing, and wonderful, and able to make anybody feel good when he’s around, and beautiful, and…. Wow. That’s a lot of stuff to say about my best friend. I mean, I’ve only known him since first grade when we bonded over a grasshopper that landed in the boy’s bathroom. Ever since then we’ve both been through so much together. That time when a kid called me stupid in third grade and Dan shoved him down the grass hill at the top of our playground, that time in fifth grade when Dan accidentally tripped a kid in the cafeteria and got sent to detention for starting a fight and I started a commotion in my history class to join him later that day, that time when-_

_Wait a minute._

_No… no that can’t be it._

_Can it?_

_I mean…. He would never… not mutually…_

_But… I think I do._

Dan’s eyes were bulging out of his head at this point with a blush now plastered to his face. His eyes had paused on the page as he froze on the next line.

_Am I in love with Dan Howell?_

Blank. That’s all his mind was at this point. He couldn’t comprehend what he just read, much less think that it was actually true. But the fact that Phil might love him back is just surreal. Especially for the fact that he found it out in his journal

His journal.

Dan stared at the page. That’s all he felt he could do. He muttered a quiet ‘oh no’ as he closed the book and laid his head down on the table. How could he do this to his best friend? Now he’s found out secret information about Phil that he can’t take back and Phil is definitely going to find out one way or another. Their friendship is gonna be ruined and everything they’ve gone through together is going to be thrown down the drain all because of one little secret.

And it was all Dan’s fault.

Dan kept his head down for the rest of the class, and even when Chris tried to ask Dan what was wrong, he just kept still. As soon as the bell rang, he stuffed the journal deep into his bag so no one could see it and trudged down the hallway, trying his best to keep away from Phil until the day was over. Throughout the rest of the day, Dan tried his hardest to come up with a cover story to how Dan got the journal in the first place. All he had to do was tell the truth and say that Phil dropped it and he went to go take it back but he was already down the hallway. But just leave out all the reading that he did.

Perfect.

When the last bell rang for everyone to go home, Dan bolted out of this last class to meet up with Phil so they could walk home together as they planned, muttering to himself about what to say as he gives the journal back to Phil.

Dan reached the front of school still quietly mumbling when an ebony haired teen came up from behind him and said, “Hi, Dan!”

Instead of screaming and jumping 20 feet into the air as he usually does, Dan stood completely tense and slowly turned around to see his best friend rocking back and forth, smiling that adorable smile with his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. God he was just so fucking cute, it wasn’t fair.

Dan quickly tried to regain his composure as he muttered, “Hey Phil. You ready to go?”

Phil’s smile disappeared as his head tilted to the side, noticing his friends belittled demeanor, which was very unusual when they hang out together.

“You okay, Dan?” asked Phil.  
“Yea, I’m fine. Sorry, Mrs. Vandreck gave me a huge lecture about how I need to pay more attention in class and it freaked me out.” Dan lied, sounding surprisingly convincing.

“Well you really do need to. You don’t really have the best grade in Pre-Calculus right now.” Phil giggled as he quickly got over Dan’s unusual behavior.

Dan smirked, feeling more comfortable with the situation now.

“Oh yea,” Dan blurted out, reaching deep into his bag,” I found this book in the hallway shortly after we talked, so I thought it was yours.”

Phil gasped as he took the book from Dan’s grasp quickly.

“Oh Dan, thank you thank you! You didn’t read it did you?” Phil asked, his face draining color.

Dan flicked his wrist, “Oh course not, Phil. You know im not like that.”

Phil sighed in relief as he stuffed the book back in his bag. “Good. Well no matter now, you ready to get your butt kicked?”

“Uh no, you’re the one getting his butt kicked.” Dan laughed as he bumped his shoulder into Phil, which caused Phil to bump him back which led to Dan chasing Phil all the way to his house, with the lingering thought of Phil finding out in the back of his mind.

When they had gotten to Phil’s house, they carried on with what they usually do when they hang out: order pizza, talk about their day, watch some TV, and then play sonic until one of them has to go home depending on whose house they’re at.

As usual, Dan and Phil had crashed into Phil’s room on the ground floor, setting up his gaming system like they do every time. However, while Phil was trying to get through a hard level in sonic, tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth in concentration, Dan couldn’t help but stare. Not out of desire, but out of concern, which was pretty obvious after a while since Dan seemed tense the whole time.

To try and release the tension that Dan had developed, Phil tried to start a conversation to try and cheer  
Dan up.

“So Dan, I saw Mr. Boening walking down the hallway today. You wouldn’t believe what he did-“

“I read your journal!”

“Oh I know.”

Dan’s head whipped around to look at Phil smirking next to him. He knew?! Is he insane?? His entire face painted red as he stammered out, “B-B-But I t-told you-“

“Dan.” Phil interrupted while not taking his eyes off the game, gently pumping his fist into the air as he won his last level. Clearing his throat as he looked at Dan’s genuinely shocked and terrified expression, he shifted his crossed legs towards Dan to face him “I’ve known you since we were 6. I basically know everything about you. I can tell when you’re lying clear as day. And honestly knowing you, I knew you would lie about something like that. I probably would’ve done the same thing. And yea I was worried at first, but the fact that you didn’t shove me into the dirt and leave me there to drown in my own feelings, I thought either you didn’t mind, you didn’t care, or you… Never mind. The point is that I know you too well and you just need to develop better lying skills.” Phil shrugged nonchalantly and turned his attention and body towards the TV again. Taking the controller and handing it to Dan, Phil whispered,

“Your move.”

Dan couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t fathom of what had just happened. His best friend in the whole world just nonchalantly blew off what had worried Dan the whole day. He got tormented by Chris for this secret! And apparently it was now his move?? Oh no, that’s not it was gonna go down in Dan’s mind. Phil wasn’t going to treat what Dan knew now like it was nothing to act upon. So Dan acted upon issues the only way he knew how: embarrassingly and without thinking.

“Oh no you’re not getting off that easily.” Dan whispered as he jerked the controller out of Phil’s hand and tackled him to the ground, smashing his lips onto Phil’s messily and uncoordinated. Phil uttered a shriek into Dan’s mouth out of surprise. Dan kept himself on Phil, not fully understanding what he was doing. When he did, his eyes shot open, face now unmoving. Dan backed off of Phil’s face slowly, quickly muttering, “Oh god Phil, I’m so sor-“

“Oh shut up.” Phil muttered back breathlessly, sliding his hand behind Dan’s head and crashing his lips onto Dan’s. Dan finally got the gist of what was going on and relaxed against Phil’s touch, lips moving in synch with ease.

After a couple of moments, Dan drew away for air, not really knowing what was going to happen as soon he got detached from Phil.

“So.” Phil asked, heaving for air as he leaned his forehead against Dan’s. “What now?”

Dan laughed breathlessly, not really knowing the answer. “I don’t know. What do you want to happen now?”

Phil stayed quiet for a bit, which honestly made Dan a bit worried. “Look, if I came on too strong-“ Dan started.

“No.” Phil interrupted. “It’s not that. Im just in a bit of shock to be honest with you. I never thought you could like me back.”

Dan tilted his head in confusion. “But Phil, I don’t like you.”

Phil’s face drained of any color he had left. “Wha-“

Dan smiled and quickly pressed his lips against Phil’s softly to keep him from getting the wrong idea.

When he pulled away, Dan raised his hand to shake Phil’s hair lightly.

“I love you, you dork.” he chuckled.  
Phil gasped and smacked Dan in the arm, letting a murmured ‘ow’ from Dan as he laughed and rubbed his now sore arm.

“Not funny. If I didn’t love you back, that would’ve been a lot worse.” Phil exclaimed.

“Oh please, you can’t do worse. You’re about as intimidating as a hamster.” Dan joked.

Phil’s eyes grew in annoyance and playfulness, getting onto his knees.

“Oh, you’re going down, Howell.” Phil said as he leaped onto Dan, letting out laughs and shrieks from the duo.

However, somewhere outside, in the bushes by a bush, two figures rose slowly from the shrubs, peering slightly into the window into Phil’s room. One let out a chuckle that switched quickly into an evil and held out his hand to the other and said, “Pay up, PJ”

PJ sighed and reached into his pocket, slapping £5 into his companion’s hand as they quietly made their way out of the bushes and onto the sidewalk again. “You know you don’t have to gloat about it, Chris.”  
Chris just stared at the money in his hand, pocketing it quickly and sighed, “I know. But it’s just too much fun. I know it was gonna happen before we got out of high school. Dan just needed a little push cause I know Phil wasn’t gonna do it. He was the one who wrote it down in a journal for petes sake!”

PJ’s eyes widened. “You read Phil’s journal??”

Chris smirked and gloated, “Yup. Way back when. I mean, of course I didn’t tell him, poor bastard  
would’ve died from embarrassment.”

“Yea, I guess you’re right.” PJ sighed.

Chris looked at PJ in annoyance. “Oh come on PJ, live a little! He said good stuff about you! Plus another bonus, they are never gonna find out about us cause neither of us keep a journal. So that’s good right?” Chris explained, slipping his hand into PJ’s.

PJ smiled, bumping shoulders with his boyfriend. “Yea I guess you’re right about that too. Plus if they ever found out, then they would never be the power couple!”

“Right you are, my beautiful companion.” Chris said, tapping PJ on the noise, causing PJ to scrunch up his nose in annoyance, but smiled and kissed Chris on the cheek lightly.

“So when do you think we should tell them anyway?” PJ asked.

Just then, PJ felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone quickly and answered it with a swift,

“Hello?”

_“Now would be a good time, you fuckers.”_

 PJ’s color drained from his face as he turned around. Chris noticed his expression and asked, “PJ, babe, whats the matter-“ then he stopped in the middle of his sentence to see Dan and Phil standing 10 feet behind them, hand in hand, both smirking viciously.

“Come on Chris,” Phil exclaimed. “If you’re gonna sneak by someone’s window, don’t be yelling outside of it.”

“Exactly.” Dan reiterated, strutting up to Chris and diligently taking the £5 from his pocket. “And don’t make bets on us if you actually want to keep your money. Not cool man.”

Chris and PJ, mouths both opening and closing simultaneously, both immediately stammering about how it was Chris’s/PJ’s idea and how they weren’t even being serious, to which Phil held up his hands and said, “Save it. You’re together, we’re together, everyone is together. Now how about we go get  
some fish and chips?”

Everyone was quiet for a moment. After a couple of seconds, Chris and PJ murmured “Yea okay.” and

“Sure, I’m up for that.” as they walked down the sidewalk, Dan and Phil following closely behind.

“Maybe we should’ve just let them tell us on their own.” Phil said.

“Yea, but we were having a moment. They don’t get access that easily.” Dan laughed, causing Phil to smack him in the shoulder again.

“But there is one that I haven’t gotten to say yet.” Phil murmured, keeping his head towards the ground.

Dan looked at Phil in slight worry. “What is it?”

Phil sighed and kept quiet for a moment, then murmured, “I still kicked your ass at Sonic.” and ran down  
the side walk.

“Oh you son of a-“ Dan said and sprinted after his boyfriend down the sidewalk, glad that he was now able to put all of his worry behind him as he ran towards his happiness.


End file.
